


The Plan

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, schmoopy fluff mcschoop, um i love cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are neighbors <br/>Harry has a cat named Nacho <br/>Zayn is allergic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man i think I have a thing about Zarry and animals.  
> This started as a prompt but then i decided to just finish it and make it a one-shot instead (sorry?)

Harry lives alone with his beloved cat Nacho but he has a neighbor across the hall who is gorgeous named Zayn but the two lads only ever seems to communicate through complaints.

 

Zayn smokes weed and cigarette’s excessively and doesn’t even bother to crack a damn window because he’s grown damnit he’ll do what he wants. So often time the entire floor will reek of smoke but while the other tenants don’t mind, but Harry who is a bit asthmatic will do that obnoxious coughing thing whenever he passes Zayn or his apt door.

 

Zayn as it is, is apparently allergic to cats and complains when Nacho somehow escapes Harry’s flat and sneaks into Zayn’s (it happens much too often to be coincidental, so he accuses Harry for trying to kill him).

 

Zayn likes to sleep, Harry’s an early riser waking at 6:30am every morning to either do yoga or to aerobicise, either way his music always drifts into Zayn’s flat and he’s forced to get up and bang on Harry’s door.

 

Zayn likes to throw parties at all times of night and have loads of people over almost every night, being a club DJ it’s kind of his thing and often he doesn’t want the party to end so he’ll bring a few regulars home to keep the night going.

 

Harry works early mornings as a elementary school teacher so he doesn’t exactly appreciate the noise and has invested in a quality pair of ear plugs that only  _just_ help drown out the noise, but he still leaves a post-it on Zayn’s door every morning as he leaves for work cursing Zayn out and threatening to go to the landlord with his complaints. Zayn never takes these threats seriously, but that doesn’t stop Harry from writing them anyway.

 

For the most part both men are painfully single though Harry does have this bloke Louis who is constantly stopping by. He’s this flamboyant bloke who doesn’t really have a filter in his hand, just blurts whatever comes to mind, whenever he pleases and he’s charming enough not to get smacked for it…most of the time.

 

Zayn of course thinks Harry and Louis are dating and gets especially cranky whenever he drops by. For Louis’ part he goes back and forth between wanting to punch Zayn for the way he treats Harry and suck his dick because the man is bloody fit, he does neither out of respect for Harry who harbors the biggest crush on his neighbor (though he’ll  _never_ admit it.)

 

Then one day Nacho goes missing and out of all the people Harry could go to on their floor, people who actually adore Nacho like the sweet old lady in apartment 3D or the Irish lad who is always playing his guitar at all hours of the day or his lover Mr. 5am jogger with the lovely lovely arse—erm arms in 3B.

 

But he knocks on Zayn’s door eyes puffy from crying and looking absolutely distressed, Zayn forgoes his usual snarky comment and asks Harry what’s wrong.

"Na-Na-Nacho, he’s—he’s gone, got out somehow and I was hoping he’d come to yours again?” Regretfully Zayn shakes his head bc Nacho hasn’t snuck into his flat in a good week now actually and he’s only a little ashamed that he’s been keeping track, he also knows this should be a counted as a good thing but for the first time he realizes he’s missed him… _a little_.

 

So he ends up helping Harry search because even if he can’t stand the little bugger, he also can’t bear to the thought of him getting hurt or worse.

 

They look all over the building making kissy sounds and calling out his name a few kids from the second floor help them search for a bit before growing bored and hungry and begging off to go home.

 

Zayn eventually finds him in the back garden napping in the sun. He looks up at Zayn’s approach and meows as casually as ever forcing a surprised laugh out of the darker man. Harry’s ears perk up at the sound and he rushes over to where Zayn stood and makes an ‘eep’ noise before rushing over to scoop Nacho up into his arms.

 

The cat allows for his owner to snuggle him for a bit before he began wriggling himself free, reaching his paws out for Zayn.

 

Both men share a surprised look, though Harry’s is just a tad bit fond around the edges.

"Think he missed you more than he missed me even." The taller lad tries to joke, his dimples poking in extra deep as he mock pouts at his own joke.

 

Zayn looks a bit horrified as he shrugs and eyes the cat who is now making these pathetic mewling noises trying to bat at Zayn’s shoulder which is just out of reach,

 

"Don’t suppose you’d want to hold ‘im right, you sort of hate him…" Zayn stays silent, he knows he should nod or agree in some way because he absolutely does hate the furry bastard, but instead he finds himself inching closer just so that Nacho’s furry paw can finally make the contact it desires and at once he starts to purr happily.

 

This new position not only brought him closer to the cat, but also to his green eyed master and Zayn can practically feel the slight tickle of Harry’s arm hairs on his own skin and at this realization he chances a look up at the dimpled lad only to find him already staring, this unreadable look on his face, so unlike any expression he’s ever seen from the boy…at least that’s been aimed at him, he probably made that face at Louis all the time.

 

To tell the truth it’s a bit maddening being on the receiving end of such a gaze it’s tender and grateful and if Zayn’s not mistaken a tad but lustful which again is quite jarring being aimed at  _him_.

 

"Thank you Zayn, for helping me find him, he means the world to me and I know you can’t stand him or me but I…"

Zayn opens his mouth to protest because it’s not that he can’t stand Harry it’s just that he…

but then Harry is kissing him and any string of coherent thought is lost to the older man as he kisses back acutely aware that the cat squished between them is still purring away contentedly and he spares a thought that this might have been the sodding thing’s plan all along and then chastises himself because this was a bloody  _cat_  he was talking about for crying out loud! 

 

After a bit he finally comes to his senses and gently but firmly pushes Harry away, it takes a bit for the taller lad to blink his eyes open, subconsciously licking his bee stung lips as he meets Zayn’s eyes, looking confused.

 

"What about Louis?" He finally asks the question that’s been on his mind for months now. Harry pulls a puzzled, maybe hurt look and backs away from Zayn even more.

 

"What _about_  him? Do you…do you fancy him?”

 

"No, Jesus no…aren’t the two of you?" Zayn trailed off pointedly.

 

"Very best mates?" Harry finished off, amused. "Yes for ages, what are you on about?" Zayn couldn’t fight his blush if he tried.

 

"Fuck me, I thought, shit I thought the two of you were…"

 

"You thought me and Louis were…all this time? Gross I mean, I wish I could say this was the first time this has happened but it’s not, is that why you’re always an ass to me because you were jealous?" Zayn resents the hopeful, pleased look in those green eyes much too much to just admit that yeah he is/was jealous as fuck.

 

"Not jealous just disappointed? Like you have this mouth that looks like it was made to suck cock so if anything I was just disappointed I wouldn’t be finding out first hand if that was true or not." Zayn admitted with a smug smile, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

Harry licked his lips again, tilting his head in amusement with a look on his face that said he knew more than Zayn was letting on.

 

He also watched as Zayn fished a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and moved to grab it from the darker lad’s hand before he could light it. He casually tossed it over his shoulder with a grin.

 

"How about we go up to mine and find out yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
